Sand and Soul
by sistergrim
Summary: NOTE RATING UPGRADED Jogging the Wildwood beach, RVD encounters a little more than meets the eye.
1. One

Kari watched the waves rolling rhythmic along the sandy shoreline worn smooth by the receding high tide. Here and there, bits of broken shells and pieces of seaweed dotted the edge of the line of sand. An occasional gelatinous jellyfish added to the canvas. Kari was just stepping carefully through a large deposit of the invertebrates when she noticed a bit of familiar orange trapped just at the edge of the water. It was a poor starfish, destined to dry out and die slowly on the later to be scorching July sand. So intent on getting to the starfish, Kari neglected to watch where she was going and soon bumped into an early morning jogger.

"Umpf," Kari muttered at her blunder. "I'm sorry...."

Her voice trailed off then as she recognized the man she'd walked into.

"It's okay miss," The brunette male replied easily. "I'm Rob, but I think you already knew that, didn't you."

"No, ugh yeah," Kari stammered still not believing her eyes.

Before her stood WWE personality: Rob Van Dam. She'd followed the sports entertainment world for many years. There was no mistaking the one who was her main reason for tuning in to the Thursday night broadcast. For Kari, this was a dream come true. Then to her extreme mortification, she realized he'd been talking for the last minute and she'd not heard a word he'd said.

She managed to stutter out, "I'm sorry."

Rob replied with a low chuckle, his brown eyes sparkling richly, "Relax miss, I just was asking what your name was," He explained smiling.

"Oh, it's Kari," She responded quickly then added. "Kari Thomas, nice to meet you Rob."

"Well Kari, I have to ask," Rob stated next and inquired; "What were you staring at just then?"

"Excuse me?" Kari momentarily had forgotten.

"In the water," He filled in for her.

"Oh that," Kari remarked then looked down but small creature had vanished. "It's gone, it was a starfish. I guess it wasn't stranded after all."

"It was nice of you to try," Rob was compelled to comment.

"It's a futile effort really, but I can't help but try anyway," Kari mused more to herself, than at Rob.

"Hey, do you know a good place to get a full breakfast?" Rob asked suddenly.

"Sure," Kari smiled thoughtfully. "You could go to Marino's on Bay Avenue, they've got good food there. Anything you can imagine actually."

"Anything?" Rob repeated back to her. "Can you go along then? ...My treat?"

"Uh sure," Kari replied unable to come up with any reason objection to his request.


	2. Two

WWE owns the wrestlers, no disrespect intended. Don't reproduce without permission….Don't sue me either cause, I'm too broke to be worth the hassle.

"This is the place," Kari signaled Rob to turn into the little restaurant's parking lot. Rob chose a space near the front entrance and parked the car.

As he turned off the motor, Kari couldn't help but ask, "why did you ask me to come along?"

Rob looked at her and shook his head slightly, "You complaining?"

"No," Kari returned searching his gaze for a clue, "just wondering."

"Then come on," Rob addressed her smiling; "Let's go inside and eat."

'But you never answered my question,' Kari thought internally but nonetheless said no more. _'Perhaps he'll tell me in time.'_

Once inside, Rob requested a non-smoking more private booth, so as not to attract too much fan attention. The waiter took their drink requests and then left them to peruse the selection.

"So you live in Wildwood?" Rob asked her when he'd finished looking at the menu.

"Yeah," Kari explained. "My parents own the Silver Starfish motel on Atlantic Avenue and we've got living quarters built right into the place. I'm in between school semesters at present so I came back. So how did you end up here?"

"Well actually, I'm doing some promotional appearances at the Monster Mash this weekend," Rob answered as he saw the waiter coming back with the drinks. "Oh good, here comes the waiter; I'm starved."

Kari ordered her favorite item: a Belgium waffle with strawberries and cream. Then she watched in amazement as Rob placed his order, considerably larger. It consisted of: a full stack of pancakes, a double order of bacon, four scrambled eggs, mixed fruit bowl, and a bowl of oatmeal.

Rob must have caught her reaction, when the waiter left the table he quipped, "Hey, my line of work builds an appetite."

"I guess so," Kari couldn't help but remark then chuckled softly.

Rob's attention returned to the topic they'd been discussing earlier, "What's your major?"

"Excuse me?" Kari momentarily was confused by the abrupt question.

"In college, you said you were in between semesters," Rob prompted.

"Oh, I'm studying veterinary medicine," Kari answered then, "I just finished my initial four years of school, and I have a lot more to put in before I'm through." She sighed deeply as she seemed to ponder this.

"So that makes you about twenty-three?" Rob asked next.

"Uh yeah, actually I'll be twenty-four next month," Kari nodded.

"Well happy birthday then," Rob chuckled good-naturedly.

"You're silly, you know that?" Kari observed.

"Silly?" Rob laughed. "Well, maybe a little but hey it's all cool when your Rob Van Dam."

Kari shook her head in embarrassment but admittedly was enjoying the encounter greatly.

She decided to fish for information once more, "So uh Rob, do you do this often?"

"Do what often?" Rob's tone shifted to a more serious state.

"Take fans out to breakfast?" Kari arched an eyebrow for emphasis.

Rob's expression deadpanned than, "No, actually you're the first."

"Oh," Kari grew warm as she felt words failing her under his soft gaze.


	3. Three

****

WWE owns the wrestlers, no disrespect intended. Don't reproduce without permission….Don't sue me either cause, I'm too broke to be worth the hassle. Special thanks to CountryGirlDC who helped a lot with this chapter.

  
  


"It's not everyday that I meet someone who entices me quite like you do," Rob told her then.

Kari responded quietly, "I'm not sure how I feel about your straightforwardness but I'll admit I do find you attractive."

Further discussion of the uneasy subject was postponed as their food arrived. Their morning meal was consumed in thoughtful silence. Rob paid the check and ushered Kari outside. He escorted her to the passenger side of his car and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and her hip brushed lightly against him as she moved to get in. At that moment, they both felt a connection so strong that they were compelled to turn and face each other. In the blink of an eye, Kari was surprised by his soft lips on her own. She melted into him as he crashed his mouth against hers with intensity unlike any she'd ever known. He pressed her up against the car as their kiss deepened. Kari was shocked by his sheer firmness pressed against her thigh. Finally they came to a point that they had to pause for breath.

It was in this breathy moment that Kari asked, "Only here for the weekend?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Rob replied his voice husky and thick with emotion.

"Don't be," Kari told him laying her fingers over his lips; "A weekend could become a very long time."

Then Kari kissed him lightly once more and jumped into the car before he had a chance to react. Rob blinked in astonishment at the plain and clear signal she'd given him before he walked around and got behind the wheel. Rob started the car without comment as he processed the last few minutes in his mind.

Kari laid her hand on his arm and he startled under the light touch, "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is ...yes." She told him softly.

"You're sure?" Rob returned.

"Absolutely," Kari replied as she trailed her arm off of his in a seductive manner.

Rob pulled the car out of the space carefully then drove the short drive back to where he was staying. Again they both remained silent as they reflected what was yet to occur. Rob stopped outside an end unit and opened her door for her. She got out and he led her to the door of his suite. He paused at the door to gaze questioningly at her to which she pulled his head towards her. She ran her tongue in the shell of his ear in encouragement as he fumbled to unlock the portal. At last he was able to succeed in his task.

As they entered the room, they turned towards each other. With a hunger that couldn't be sated, they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. The warm breath on Kari's neck made her realize that Rob was now hugging her tightly. After a few moments, she slowly pulled back trying to find some sort of expression in his eyes. Kari found his gaze to be very empty.

As Rob tried to speak, Kari laid a soft but trembling finger over his lips, "Rob, if you're not sure this is what you want to do, I'll understand."

Rob shook his head and then led Kari to the sofa where they sat down. His voice was laden with emotion when he began to speak. "Kari, you are unlike anyone I've ever met." Scrubbing his fingers through his hair, he stole another lip searing kiss before moving ahead with what he had to say, "Kari, I think things got out of hand at the restaurant earlier today. We are letting our sexual desires for each other come between our ability to think rationally. I want you as much as it seems you want me, but I guess what I'm trying to say is I want a whole lot more."

Kari took a moment to process his words before she asked, "A relationship? Are you saying that you want a relationship?"

"Maybe, I just don't want to ruin the chance for what could prove to be very beautiful," Rob tried to put into words what he felt in his heart.

"Oh Rob, I don't know if I could go through that," Kari shook her head starting to feel a little sad. "I mean, you're on the road constantly right; I'd see you maybe once or twice in a month if I was lucky."

"I understand," Rob managed as a lump of disappointment formed in his throat. "I shouldn't expect that of you." He paused and sighed deeply before he continued, "Maybe, you should just go."

"Maybe," Kari nodded and stood up to go out the door.

Her hand was on the knob preparing to turn it when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Kari, wait," Rob urged her.

"No Rob," Kari returned; "You're right, I should go."

And that was that, Kari left and closed the door behind her leaving Rob to ponder in the empty and decidedly now lonely motel room.


	4. Four

****

For disclaimer--- see first chapter…thanks

"Well there's no use dwelling on it," Rob quipped out loud to no one in particular. "Gotta move on and put her out of my mind."

But that was something that proved to be quite difficult as the few wonderful memories of her that he possessed kept replaying in his mind. The taste of her soft lips on his haunted him until finally it was time to go to the autograph signing. Soon, Rob was so focused on signing pictures that the thoughts of Kari were mercifully banished from his mind. Or so he thought....

"Hey," A young female admirer in front of him complained; "I said my name is spelled C-A-R-R-I-E, you spelled it wrong."

Rob blinked up at the pimply-faced teenager in confusion then looked down at the photo. Sure enough, a quick glance confirmed that he had indeed spelled her name wrong...that he'd addressed it to K-A-R-I.

__

'So much for putting her out of my mind,' Rob thought as he pulled another photo of the stack.

As he concentrated on spelling the young fan's namely correctly, he got an odd sensation of being watched. Looking over his shoulder towards the nearby parking lot, Rob saw a familiar figure walked hurriedly towards a black Jeep.

"Kari," He breathed.

"What?" The teen reacted and popped her gum loudly.

Rob realized he'd spoken out loud then so he covered quickly and thrust the picture back into her brightly manicured hands, "I said here you go Carrie."

"Be right back," Rob addressed the next person in line.

As the young fan returned to her gaggle of friends by the concession, Rob rushed off in the direction of the parking lot.

"Kari wait!" Rob called out when he came within earshot.

Unfortunately, she'd already shut the door and was pulling out of the lot quickly. Rob's shoulders slumped over dejectedly as he watched the vehicle disappear from sight. Knowing it was futile, he then returned to the signing table where he worked for another hour. Finally, it was time to go and Rob returned to the motel not really in the mood to do anything else that day...

Later that night across town, Kari was having difficulty falling to sleep. She kept seeing him every time she closed her eyes. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her soul that she'd given up a chance at something wonderful. Tossing and turning, she got little rest during the night that seemed to last forever....

Rob stared blankly at the television set, his eyes burning from lack of sleep. He'd had none that night and wondered how he was going to get through the three hour signing session scheduled for the next afternoon. The time was 4:03 am the last time he'd checked.

__

'Man, it's going to be a long day today if the signing gets rained out,' Rob thought as he listening to the driving rain outside. Now if he could only get some rest...

Shortly before seven, Rob abandoned his attempts at slumber and headed for the shower. As the warm water poured down on him, he had a moment of sharp realization. He would not get any rest until this thing with Kari had been resolved. He was going to find her and persuade her to give it a try. He wouldn't take no for an answer. After pulling his soft brown locks back into his characteristic ponytail, he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Pulling the door upon, Rob was shocked and amazed as he saw Kari standing there.


	5. Five

****

For disclaimer--- see first chapter…thanks

Rob was absolutely amazed to find Kari standing outside his door. He felt this wonderful release wash over him. She too, wanted to straighten out this unexplainable attraction that was between them.

"Oh my heavens Kari," Rob greeted her anxiously; "Get in here. You're soaking wet."

Helping Kari from her thin raincoat, Rob realized that it had provided little protection. She was soaked clear through to her blouse and jeans.

"Let me go and get you a robe and you can get out of those wet clothes," Rob told her then.

"Rob," Kari's low voice stop him in his tracks, "Before you go, I need to know if I will be staying long enough to even change my clothes."

Rob spun around to face Kari and immediately took the five steps it took to reach her. His mouth came down on hers with a hunger they both shared. Rob embraced her soaking wet body tightly against his own for what seemed like hours, but surely was just a few moments. Rob held her firmly against his warm dry body and Kari was surer than ever that she'd made the right decision to come back to him.

Pushing away from his embrace, Kari looked up into Rob's sensual eyes and said simply, "Who needs a robe?"

Rob gave Kari a light quick kiss, moved away quickly and got her the robe. Handing it to her, he said, "Kari, before anything else happens, I think we should talk."

Kari let out a little sigh and reached for the garment.

"I don't want to have this be a one-time deal," Rob told her before letting go of the robe he'd gotten. "I want more."

"So do I," Kari admitted quietly then as she drew a shaky breath and headed for the bathroom to change.

Rob went to knock on the bathroom door, intending to ask Kari if she would care for a glass of wine. Just as he raised his hand, the door swung open and Rob's breath caught in his throat. He could not believe how beautiful Kari looked in his navy blue robe. His mind was already running triple speed trying to comprehend Kari's last statement.

Rob found his voice then and spoke, "Kari? Would you like a glass of wine?"

Kari nodded her assent.

As he began pouring he asked cautiously, "So what made you decide to come back?"

She took a moment to collect her thoughts before she answered him. "I thought about what we almost did yesterday and realized I'm glad that it didn't happen. That's not the type of person I am and I suspect that you're not that way either. I guess I was just so shocked that you said you wanted to be with me, a typical stranger, that I wasn't thinking clearly. Then you said you wanted more than just a sexual weekend; I just didn't know how to handle that. Instead of talking things out with you, I just ran away and as time went by I thought able how special you made me feel in the brief time we spent together. I realized it would be very easy to spend my time loving you and I thought I'd come back to see if you still wanted more than just a weekend."

Rob took Kari into his arms and hugged her tightly while whispering soft loving words into her hair.

Releasing her, he looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm so glad that you came back, I was on my way to find you. When I ripped open the door on my way to do just that, there you were like a dream on my doorstep. You are all I've thought about since you left me yesterday and I know in my heart that we can make this work. I think we'll become a very special couple, I knew it from the moment I laid my eyes on you on that beach."

With that statement, Kari reached for Rob's head and pulled his lips to hers. Moments seem to slip from both their minds as they kissed and hugged each other for what seemed an eternity. As much as they wanted to build a relationship with each other, they could no longer hold back their desire for one another. Rob trailed soft kisses down Kari's neck before reaching down to lift her off her feet. He gazed at her searching for any sign that she did not want this and found none. Gently, he carried her and placed her on the soft quilted comforter on the large bed. Kari smiled to him in encouragement as he carefully braced himself above her. Rob sought her soft lips once more and enveloped them hungrily with his own. Kari's hands trailed a path down his spine and under his shirt; this action drove him crazy. He answered with a motion of pressing his hips against her, showing her the very physical need she was causing him. Kari gasped a little, as the robe did not mask the enormity of him. Rob smiled and then ducked back to working a path from the little space behind her earlobe. Downward, he moved stopping over her collarbone to caress her exquisitely with his tongue. Kari couldn't suppress the moan his simple action elicited from her small form and she reflexive dug her nails into his back in rapture. Rob chuckled softly and moved to a position below her neck, all the while working his way towards her sternum.

When Rob fumbled with the ties to the robe, Kari sought to help him mistaking his intent. "No," He smiled and whispered softly as he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. "Not yet."

Inside, Kari was already on fire and blinked in disbelief unsure if she would be able to take much more of his gentle foreplay. Her loins ached with her growing need for him. But nonetheless, she complied and trusted him as he merely loosened the garment. With the newly gained slackness, the lapels of her robe feel open exposing her bare chest to his eager hunger to taste her body anew. He did things to her chest with his tongue that Kari had never even thought to imagine. She moved to urge him to culminate their rendezvous by reaching to touch his mass.

"I need you," She breathed and then added with a moan, "please."

Wordlessly, Rob strove to please her and shed the last remaining barriers between them.


	6. Six

****

For disclaimer--- see first chapter…thanks

  
  
Afterwards, they laid together a long while enjoying the peaceful euphoria they'd reached in each other's presence. Rob felt that there was no doubt, they'd been destined to meet on that beach. He would do his best to ensure that they spent eternity together.

"Rob," Kari addressed him quietly," Where do we go from here?"

Hoping Kari's feelings were in similarity to his own, Rob sighed deeply and answered, "I've never felt like this with anyone, Kari. I know, it's crazy and we've only known each other a few days, but it seems like a lifetime. Would you consider going on a tour with me?"

"On tour?" Kari questioned in disbelief. She would have loved to have given him and outright yes in answer but she needed to be sure it was not an impulsive decision. "You're sure that's what you want?"

"Absolutely Kari," Rob replied hoping she would agree. "It would give us more of chance to get to know one another. My next break won't be for twenty-six days and I just don't want to wait that long to see you again."

"I see," Kari commented as she thought over his proposal. Twenty-six days was a long time to wait to find out if this relationship was going anywhere, "How can you afford this?"

"Kari," Rob smiled knowing she was leaning towards the decision he'd wanted her to make. "Don't worry about that, not to brag but I am a WWE superstar."

Kari realized that his words were true and ultimately answered, "Rob, I think I would like to go with you."

"Excellent," Rob turned over and hugged her quickly. "I knew you'd see reason."

"When do we leave?" Kari asked him then.

"We'll need to leave tomorrow morning about six a.m.," Rob answered then asked. "Where is your parents hotel again?"

"It's the Silver Starfish over on Atlantic the 1500 block," Kari replied; "I should go, I need to pack and explain this to my parents."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rob asked.

"No," Kari shook her head; "It's better if I do this on my own."

"OK," Rob returned and watched Kari as she got dressed.

"Bye Rob," Kari told him shortly thereafter.

"Bye," Rob replied. He got up from the bed, pulling the sheet around to cover his still-naked body. Stepping close to her, he leaned down and kissed her in farewell, "Goodbye see you soon."

Forty minutes later…

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Mrs. Thomas's tone was incredulous.

"You heard me," Kari affirmed. "I'm going to go on the road with Rob."

"But you just met him," Her mother protested.

"I know," Kari acknowledged. "It's just …oh…I can't explain it mom, I just know this is what I've got to do."

"Please Kari, reconsider," The elder woman pleaded. "What am I going to tell your father?"

"Well Mom," Kari's tone was matter-of-fact; "tell him the truth. I've always wanted to see places and this is my chance. I have to take this chance."

Her mother's shoulders slumped in resignation, "Well, my daughter; know that you are always welcome here."

"I know mom," Kari smiled and hugged her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kari's day went quickly and soon it was time to go to sleep. Thoughts of her new adventure ran circles through her head making sleep very difficult. But nonetheless, Kari was ready for this journey and ready to jump in with both feet. Only time would tell what was to become of her life…


End file.
